


A new friend

by PaulaAna



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: N finds a friend while on route 10.





	A new friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlmera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chlmera).



> IT'S DONE! This is a super late secret santa gift for chlmera on tumblr! Once again, I'm so, so sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 1212

Route 10 had caved in after Plasma's Castle had risen. N went back there sometimes anyways, just to see the damage it had done. At least, that was his original excuse. After the first time it was just because no one else was there and sometimes, there were pokemon that were still left in a bad way due to having their habitat caved in.

 

And well, never let it be said that N could truly ignore any pokemon in any way. Because he couldn't, even if it required going out of his way to care for it.

 

So was it any surprise that when he heard the whimper of a young pokemon, N had to check it out? No, not to anyone who knew him. The sound came from under a bush. N was quick to find the source of the scuffling sound - a baby Deino who seemed completely alone, and like it wasn’t wild. The demeanor almost suggested it was bred by a trainer, and then abandoned. 

 

It wasn't what N had expected on the ruins of what was once Victory Road, but ... Well, honestly he was glad he was the one that found it. There was no way to find this trainer, even though they had committed a sin like this. But he could help the pokemon. 

 

He knelt down, holding his hand out for the small pokemon to come over and smell. The small dragon hesitated, only inching towards him. He was scared, and understandably so. N was patient, staying still and waiting for the Deino to come to him. Moving too quickly would startle the poor thing. 

 

"It's alright." He cooed softly. "I will not harm you."

 

Hesitantly, the deino came a little bit closer, sniffing N's outstretched hand. He smiled softly, taking the opportunity to pet the dragon's head.  

 

"See? Not so bad..." He didn't say anything else for a minute, letting the pokemon get used to him. It seemed calm, but it was the kind of thing that could change at the drop of a hat. The deino family was known to be somewhat... volatile. It was a minor thing in the grand scheme of things, because as stated before, this wasn’t going to stop N from helping any pokemon, but it was something to keep in mind. 

 

He kept his movements slow and steady, using one hand to pull an oran berry out of a bag at his waist, and the other stayed by the deino. Deinos couldn’t see, so he was relying on it being able to smell him.

 

He held the berry out to the dragon, tossing it lightly so it could grab onto the fruit without biting N’s hand. Because even at this age, these pokemon had sharp teeth and a tendency to bite at just about everything, and N didn’t exactly feel like losing his hand. He kind of needed that.

 

The berry was caught in the Deino’s mouth, and the dragon pokemon swallowed it in one bite. It knew food when it smelled it. And oran berries were good for just about any pokemon. Juicy and nutritious, and it encouraged healing on top of that.

N tossed another one, and watched it get swallowed with a similar haste. And then it roared it’s thanks. Or at least, the closest a baby could manage to a roar of a much bigger pokemon. It was  _ adorable.  _

 

‘ _ Mama! Thank you!’ _

 

Wait. What?

 

“I’m not your mother, little one.” He said softly. That was odd. Not entirely unexpected, considering the circumstances that the baby was found in. Although, one would think that they’d have latched onto the human that left them there. Unless the deino had been left there as an egg. Which didn’t make much sense either, since eggs usually needed to be somewhere warm.

 

‘ _ You fed me! You are Mama!’  _ There a certain definity to the deino’s tone. It was definitely adamant, if nothing else.

 

Well. No matter the circumstances, N decided to take the baby with him, until it was more fit for the wild, at the very least. He tossed one more berry lightly over to the deino. “Do you want to come with me, Deino?” It didn’t matter what he thought if the pokemon itself didn’t want to come with him, and N wasn’t going to make it come if it didn’t want to. Even if he had gotten more comfortable with being a trainer, there were certain things he’d never get used to.

 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a worry. The pokemon bounded in his direction and jumped at him. Not quite into his arms, that was kind of hard without seeing, but it was into N’s direction nonetheless. N wrapped his arms around the pokemon with a smile. That solved that problem, he supposed. The deino was excited to go with him.

 

The trip back to the pokemon center, and consequently N’s rented room wasn’t terribly long, though it was definitely extended by the fact the dragon absolutely did not want to be carried all the way. N didn’t mind much. Deino’s learned about their environment by smell, and who was he to prevent a pokemon from exploring and learning in a way that came naturally to them?

 

Finally, they made it back to the center and to the room. N debated asking Nurse Joy for help in making sure that Deino was healthy, but decided against it. He had confidence that he could figure it out himself, with his experience with pokemon. 

 

Worse come to worst, she would be there if he needed her later.

 

Inside the room, N put the dragon on the bed before it had a chance to run into the bedframe. “Be careful in here, okay?” He warned. “There’s not a lot of room to run.”   
  


‘ _ Where are we, mama? It smells funny.’ _

 

“We’re in a place called a pokemon center. Humans bring pokemon here to be healed of their injuries.”

 

_ ‘Oh! So they’re nice humans?’ _

 

That gave N pause. “Yeah. They are. Not all humans are good, but the people here are.” 

 

While N was thinking, the Deino proceeded to bury itself among the blankets and laugh. ‘ _ It’s soft!’  _ It didn’t stay on the topic of humans for very long. It made N smile, honestly. 

 

“I suppose it is.” N sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

‘ _ I’m tired, mama.’  _ And what followed could only be described as a roar and a yawn mixed together. The older male looked out the window and, oh, it was definitely later than he realized. Hadn’t the sun just begun to go down? It seemed like it was dark too quickly. 

 

“You can go to sleep, if you would like. Wouldn’t you like dinner though?” The sentence was pointless, as small snores came out from under the blanket. “Guess not.”

 

N laid down not too long, once his other friends had been let out and tended to. Finally, he laid down and curled up near the edge of the bed, allowing the pokemon (both the rest of his friends and the deino) to have as much space as their hearts desired.

 

The next morning, he woke up to the deino chewing on his hair while it was asleep. Maybe he should have saw that one coming.

  
  
  



End file.
